The heaven's chosen ones
by a.reza.74
Summary: After Ouki's death, Shin decides that he needs to train his soldiers before going to the next battlefield. Using the instructions Ouki had given him, he takes his first step towards becoming a fearsome general whose name will go down the history as the greatest general under the heavens. Strong Shin! Strong Kyoukai! Strong Hishin unit! Shin x Kyoukai. Warning, some bashings.


**SUMMARY: After Ouki's death, Shin decides that he needs to train his soldiers before going to the next battlefield. Using the instructions Ouki had given him, he takes his first step towards becoming a fearsome general whose name will go down the history as the greatest general under the heavens. Strong Shin! Strong Kyoukai! Strong Hishin unit! Shin x Kyoukai. Warning, some bashings.**

 **NOTE: Shin and Kyoukai will become godlike in the future, but immediately. The Hishin unit will grow better in numbers and they will use armor and good weapons from the very start, something that Shin demands from them.**

 **I don't own Kingdom or any other anime that will be mentioned or used in this story.**

* * *

The day Ouki died, many men cried. All of the people who saw Ouki's last moments couldn't stop their tears of sorrow. All except four people, General Tou, General Moubou, Kyoukai and Shin.

Standing at the edge of the cliff, Shin looked down at the retreating Zhao army. Kyoukai was standing behind him, looking concernedly at him. Shin was holding Ouki's glaive tightly in his right hand.

Amongst all the crying and sobbing, Shin's voice rang out with authority. "Bihei, En – san, Come here." Shin ordered seriously, gaining the attention of everyone that was still crying.

Bihei and En quickly got up from their kneeling position and made their way to Shin. En clasped his hands. "What is it Shin – dono?" En asked.

Shin didn't turn around, opting to look towards the Zhao army. "Bihei, I want you to take a message for me. Go to the royal palace and tell this message to the King, Eisei. Say that I need some books and scrolls on different weapon training, horse riding, map making, strategies and tactics." Shin said.

Bihei's face was one of pure disbelief. "Shin! This is not the time to be joking around about being King's friend, no one believes you!" Bihei said angrily, thinking that Shin was joking in this time of grief.

Shin turned his head a bit, and Bihei took a step back from the intense serious look in his eyes. "Do you think I would joke around at a time like this Bihei? Just go and come back to my village quick, along the books." Shin ordered.

This time Bihei nodded and quickly left, intending to do this task as quickly as possible for him.

Shin watched him go before turning towards En. "En – san, you are in charge of recruiting new soldiers. Gather as many as you can as fast as you can and bring them to my village. We will start their training soon." Shin ordered.

En nodded his head. "As you wish, Shin – dono." En said, before leaving to do his trusted task.

Shin completely tuned towards his men this time. "Listen well, Hishin unit. Prepare yourselves for a harsh training. Go and get ready for our return." Shin said to them. His men didn't back down and answered with a loud "UUOOGGHH" before leaving.

Kyoukai was about to leave too, but Shin took hold of her hand and stopped her. Shin smiled softly towards her. "You don't need to worry Kyoukai. It hurts but I won't let this hold me back. I will use it as a reason to try harder." Shin said reassuringly, his smile not leaving his face.

Kyoukai's green orbs looked in Shin's hazel ones, before smiling softly and nodding her head. Looking down at their intertwined hands, her heart started beating a bit faster.

Shin noticed her looking down and noticed that he was still holding her hand. A small blush rose on his cheeks, before he let go of her hand. It took several seconds for them to regain their composure.

Shin scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that, Kyoukai." Shin apologized.

Kyoukai waved off his apology. "Don't worry about it Shin. I didn't mind." She whispered the last part to herself with a small blush, but Shin heard it any way and his blush returned.

After a few more minutes of mourning alongside Ouki's soldiers, Shin slowly walked towards Moubou and Tou with Kyoukai trailing behind him. They stopped in front of them and gained their attention. Shin clasped his hands together with a serious look on his face, before leaving without any word.

As Shin and Kyoukai were leaving, Both Generals looked at them carefully. Both were concentrated on their footsteps. After a few seconds they looked at each other. "Did you see that too?" Moubou asked seriously.

Tou nodded his head. "Yes, their footsteps was too hard and heavy, especially Shin's. They are young but already carrying a huge weight on their shoulders. I think Shin is actually carrying all the weight that my lord was carrying on his shoulders. All of his emotions." Tou said, feeling the same thing on his own shoulders.

Moubou nodded and looked at their retreating form. "They will be strong one day, very strong." He said. Tou only nodded his head.

Shin and Kyoukai were walking next to each other with a comfortable silence between them. The silence was broken by Kyoukai. "Shin, you said that you were going to train us. What is your idea about training?" She asked curiously.

A sad sigh escaped Shin's lips. "General Ouki… he didn't personally train me but gave me some tips about how to train my soldiers and myself." Shin said sadly.

Kyoukai looked at him with worry, but continued. "Care to explain it to me?" She asked.

Another sigh escaped Shin's mouth, but this one wasn't a sad one. "He said that when you want to achieve something, you have to first imagine it. You have to say it several times and imagine yourselves reaching it. When you do that for yourself, the heavens would do anything they can to make you reach your goal, no matter how impossible or hard it looks like." Shin said.

Kyoukai went deep in thought. "Do you think this will work Shin?" Kyoukai asked doubtfully.

Shin nodded his head without a second thought. "I do Kyoukai. General Ouki was not joking about that one, I am sure about it. This will work. With this method, after 2 months of training our soldiers will be twice better than good Elite soldiers. And of course, our own improvement will be even bigger than them." Shin said seriously.

Kyoukai nodded her head, deciding to trust Shin and general Ouki. " _Maybe this is why he was able to become a great general._ " Kyoukai thought.

"Kyoukai" Shin called, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you going to leave again?" Shin asked.

Kyoukai could feel a little sadness when Shin said that. She smiled softly. "No Shin, I am going to leave my revenge for later. For now, I will be training and fighting with you, with Hishin unit." She said.

Shin brightened up a bit. "Ok Kyoukai, listen. I have an annoying old lady as a neighbor and she is selling her house. I was thinking that maybe you could buy it. It would actually be nice if you were my neighbor. We could actually eat our meals together and talk to each other frequently too, it feels lonely living alone but we could lessen that feeling like that." Shin said with hope.

Kyoukai smiled brightly, liking the idea. "All right Shin. It is actually a very good idea." She said happily.

Seeing Kyoukai's smile made Shin flustered. He felt his heart skip a beat. "You know, you're really beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often." Shin said truthfully.

Hearing his compliment made Kyoukai blush like crazy, her heart pounding in her chest. "D-Do you really think so?" She asked stuttering a bit.

Shin nodded his head. "Yeah… 100 percent." Shin smiled goofily.

Kyoukai couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks nor the smile that was now on her face. " _He thinks I'm beautiful! My heart is beating crazy, what is this odd feeling?_ " Kyoukai thought to herself.

* * *

One week passed since that incident. Shin, Kyoukai and En were standing on a stone in front of the new Hishin unit. Shin was promoted to a 300 – man commander after the war, while Kyoukai was promoted to 100 – man commander. 400 soldiers were in front of them, all of them ready to start their training.

During the past week, Shin and his lieutenants had studied the scrolls and books sent by Shoubunkun. They were ready to train both in their fighting skill and strategy skills.

Shin took a step forward. "ALL RIGHT, LISTEN UP EVERY ONE. YOUR GOAL FOR THIS MONTH'S TRAINING IS TO REACH ELITE SOLDIER LEVEL! LET'S START THE TRAINING!" Shin shouted. Every man in front of him shouted his agreement.

As the normal soldiers began their training, Shin turned towards his lieutenants. "All right, let's start our own training. But first, Kyoukai are you sure it was a good idea telling the men that you are a girl?" Shin asked concernedly.

Kyoukai nodded her head while smiling reassuringly. "Yes, Shin. Now I don't have to hide it. I am more comfortable this way." She said smiling.

En stepped forward. "You don't need to worry about anything Shin – dono. Our soldiers will protect Kyoukai – dono on the battlefields. And I don't think anyone of them would dare try to make a move on her with the threat you did." En said, shuddering at remembering Shin's face when he threatened them. In En's mind, it was much more terrifying than facing Houken.

Both Shin and Kyoukai blushed at En's words. When Kyoukai said that she was a girl and showed her face, many of the new soldiers tried to flirt with her. Shin arrived to see Kyoukai being overwhelmed and something inside him snapped, unleashing a killing intent so strong that could make even Houken whimper in fear. His eyes were literally burning with rage as he declared that if anyone dared to try that again, he would personally kill them in the cruelest and gruesome way he could think of. There were actually some people who lost their bladder control.

Kyoukai really liked his protectiveness. Despite the fact that she was powerful and could defend herself perfectly, she just enjoyed the attention that Shin was giving her.

Shin regained his composure. "Well, they deserved it! Those bastards were making Kyoukai feel uneasy and I wasn't going to sit idle and watch them do that." Shin declared.

En smiled knowingly, noticing the looks that the two in front of him were giving each other. " _Uh, Young love! They deserve each other._ " En thought happily. " _If someone tries to get between them, I will personally send them to hell._ " En made that promise to himself.

With that, the three started their own training. Shin had decided that they needed 2 months of training for his soldiers. The goal of this training was so that his soldiers become twice better than elite level soldiers. But the goal for En was much higher and Shin and Kyoukai's goal was even higher.

* * *

It was 1 year after Ouki's death. After that war, Qin's military weakened considerably. Taking this opportunity, every neighbor of Qin kingdom started attacking them. But amongst these disheartened soldiers, there were some that shone bright like a beacon.

"REPORT GENERAL! THE QIN SOLDIERS ARE ON THEIR LAST LEGS, ONE MORE PUSH AND WE WILL FINALLY WIN THIS WAR!" a messenger reported to the Wei army's general.

The general smiled cruelly. "Good, tonight we will have a victory toast right on their bodies! Kill these Qin dog-" The general was saying until he heard something.

The entire battlefield heard that sound and looked towards the cliffs that were west of them. Above these cliffs was a unit that instantly struck fear in the heart of Wei army. The unit wasn't too big. They were about 1300 men. With dark blue armors. The flags they carried read 'HI' and 'KYOU'

The general's eyes widened in pure fear. "T-T-That's… the Hishin unit! Every one, start forming defensive lines to the west!" The Wei general shouted.

One the other side the story was different. "REPORT! THE HISHIN UNIT HAS COME TO REINFORCE US GENERAL!" a Qin messenger said to his general.

The only thing that the Qin general could do was grin like a mad man. "And they arrived just in time, send word to all units. Our victory is near, fight with everything you got!" The general ordered.

Above the cliffs, Shin was watching the Wei army who started forming defensive lines in front of them. "Heh, weaklings." Shin called.

Shin had changed over the course of the year; he had grown to become a tall boy for his age with muscles that every man wanted. His muscles weren't too big, but they were full of power.

Another cavalry stopped right beside Shin. Unlike the others, this cavalry was a woman named Kyoukai. Just like Shin, she had grown taller and much more beautiful. She was a woman that many men wanted but one look from Shin and they would cower in fear.

Shin turned towards her. "Kyoukai, you see over there, that guy with the mace is their second in command. I want you to take your unit and kill him. Don't worry about the general himself; he won't be able to make a single move." Shin said smirking.

Kyoukai's smirk matched his own. "Consider it done, Shin. My unit is waiting for your command." Kyoukai said.

Shin smirked before raising his glaive in air. The same glaive he had received from general Ouki. "All units, CHARGE!" Shin shouted before starting to ride his horse down the cliff side, something that seemed impossible to many soldiers.

The soldiers with the 'HI' flag charged right after him, while Kyoukai and her own unit charged towards the place Shin asked her to.

"THEY ARE COMING! INFANTRY RAISE YOUR SPEARS AND BE READY!" The Wei general ordered. The soldiers obeyed and prepared themselves.

Shin wasn't fazed by this. "EN – SAN, TAKE 300 MEN WITH YOU AND GO BEHIND THEM AND COLSE OFF THEIR ESCAPE ROUTE." Shin shouted.

En just nodded his head and went another way with a smirk, His spear thirsting for blood.

Shin drew near to the Wei infantry who all attacked him. But none of them stood a chance as Shin swung his glaive and easily killed 15 men in a single move. The soldiers behind him didn't seem to have any difficulty in killing the rest of them either.

In a few minutes, Shin easily broke through the defensive formations as if they didn't even exist. This fact enraged the hot blooded Wei general. "That damn monkey. He sent some of his troops to my back, thinking that I will run away?! I am a general who is feared threw china because of my fighting abilities! Men, follow me!" he ordered while charging towards Shin.

Shin noticed the General coming towards him with a glaive ready and smirked. " _This just got a lot easier._ " He thought while increasing his speed and meeting the general's charge head one.

One second they were ready to kill each other, the other they had already passed each other and stopped with blank faces. Shin raised his glaive and let it fall on his Shoulder, while the Wei general's upper body slid down and hit the ground with a THUD. Shin wasn't even injured after it.

Shin looked towards Kyoukai's direction to see the head of the Wei lieutenant flying down, beheaded by her hands. After that Kyoukai looked towards his direction and sent a smile in his direction, making Shin's heart beat faster while sending a fist towards her position.

Shouts of victory soon was heard from the Qin side, as the Hishin unit managed to defeat a general of 15000 soldiers while only losing 30 men.

* * *

"HAHAHA, ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE HISHIN UNIT. WHEN I RETURN FROM WAR THIS TIME, I WILL PROPOSE TO TOUMI – CHAN TO MARRY ME!" Bihei shouted happily.

Many of the near men started laughing at him that angered him as he started shouting at them to shut up.

Shousa looked around looking for someone. "Hey everyone, where are our captain and lieutenant?" Shousa asked.

It was En who answered. "They are on top of that hill over there." He said while pointing towards a hill not too far from them.

Hairou perked up. "When do they want to tell each other how they feel? We all know that they have feelings for each other but they refuse to say anything about it. Why?" Hairou asked frowning at the end.

En and everyone close to them frowned. "I think until Kyoukai hasn't avenged her sister, she can't come to decision to start a relationship with Shin. Shin understands her and has decided to not to pressure her into anything." En said sadly.

Bihei was the first one to perk up. "But after her revenge is over, I am sure they will finally confess. I think Shin may even propose to her. Wait! I can't let them marry each other before I marry Toumi – chan!" Bihei Shouted at the end, making the atmosphere become lighter by the other's laughs.

While the rest of the Hishin unit was celebrating, Shin and Kyoukai were having a calm moment for themselves. Both were sitting on the hill close to each other, their hands intertwined together.

Shin looked into Kyoukai's eyes, smiling brightly. "You did great today, Kyoukai. I expected nothing less from you." Shin praised her.

Kyoukai smiled softly. "Thank you Shin. You were not bad either. That general was known for his fighting capabilities and you took him down in one swing. Maybe you will reach my level one day." Kyoukai joked, trying to mess with Shin.

Shin pouted at her words. "Hey! We are actually both low to mid great general level fighters! The only reason you can win is because of your special priestess dance that gives you a boost." Shin exclaimed, faking hurt.

But his faking didn't fool Kyoukai as she started to laugh softly, Shin joining her after a few seconds.

Shin was the first one to stop his laughing. "You know Kyoukai, I am really glad to have you as my friend. You are very precious to me you know." Shin said truthfully.

Kyoukai smiled. "I'm glad too, Shin. You are a precious person to me too." Kyoukai said happily.

Both continued their talking, enjoying each other's presence. Their hands never letting go until Shin escorted Kyoukai to her tent to rest for the night.

It was the same routine for the Hishin unit, fight and win, recruit and train, rest before going to fight again. This routine was broken one day by a messenger from the royal capital of Qin, Kanyou.

Right now Shin and Kyoukai were riding their horses and going as fast as they could toward the capital, there was only one thought crossing their minds. " _Riboku is going to Kanyou? What the hell is going on?_ "

After half a day of riding, they reached the capital and entered it. "You could feel the tension from a km away; the palace is really in chaos." Shin commented. Kyoukai just nodded her head.

Half an hour later, Shin and Kyoukai were getting ready to dress as palace guards, when suddenly the King himself came to greet them. "Hello, Shin." He said.

Shin and Kyoukai turned towards him. While Sei had grown over the last year, but Shin was not a head taller than him. "Oh, Hey Sei." Shin greeted.

Seeing what they were going to do, Sei stopped them. "I had a talk with Shouheikun now; there is no need for you two to dress as normal guards. I have some other plans for you two." Sei said, smiling a bit.

Shin and Kyoukai exchanged some confused glances, before looking at the King curiously as he explained their role to them.

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the throne room. The only person who hadn't arrived yet was the King himself.

Finally Ryofui was tired of waiting so he stepped forward, gaining everyone's attention. "Well, if the king is not going to be present, then there is only one thing we can do! We will-" What he was about to say was cut off by someone saying the king is coming.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the front door as it opened. Three people stepped in the room. One of them was the king, walking with a confidence and presence power second only to Ryofui. On his right was Shin, who was holding the Ouki's glaive threateningly, glaring at the Zhao party. On the King's left was Kyoukai, while not as presentable as the other two, she was giving them some looks that sent shivers down their spine.

Walking slowly in the room, everyone attention was on these three young yet powerful teens. Everyone in the room recognized the two on his sides. Mostly because of Ouki's glaive in Shin's hands.

All of them had heard about Shin and Kyoukai of Hishin unit. The young commanders who were the talents of Qin kingdom. Every battle they participated was won because of them doing something amazing or hitting a major point in the enemy army.

While Shin and Kyoukai were amazing, everyone knew that their unit was a good one too. The captain himself trained the units and after 2 months, they all became strong. But it was not only that, his older soldiers grew even stronger the more they trained under him.

There were some rumors about them becoming a full general right away, but Shouheikun was adamant. He said they needed to partake in a few more big wars before they were promoted to generals. Despite saying that, he confessed that these two had what it take to become generals right away, but just for cautions they needed to wait a bit.

Ryofui stepped aside for the king to climb his throne, but he was surprised that the two bodyguards did the same. When Eisei sat on his throne, the two bodyguards turned towards the Zhao party, ready for anything.

Ryofui regained his calm, before deciding to ask the question that was on everybody's mind. "Your majesty, may I ask who are those two and why have you allowed them to stand beside you on the throne?" He asked.

Sei looked at him with a serious face. "Why you ask? They are my personal bodyguards in this meeting to protect me with their life. You are not the only one with the talents on your side, Ryofui." Sei said.

Ryofui's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. He was not stupid. He knew that the two in front of him were talents that had never been seen on the 500 years of warfare. But now he knew that they were completely loyal to the king, and this angered him.

Sei enjoyed the look of anger in Ryofui's eyes, but didn't show it. Instead he decided to start the meeting. "Ryofui, don't keep our guests waiting." Sei ordered.

Ryofui nodded before looking towards the Zhao party and started the meeting.

At the end, by Eisei's acceptance, there was a Zhao – Qin alliance, and Zhao had offered a castle to Qin. There was a great feast for this.

Shin and Kyoukai walked into the building where the feast was. Upon the entrance their weapons were taken away. Shin didn't mind giving his weapon but Kyoukai was to be forced to do it.

Upon entering the room, both of them instantly noticed the high tension in the room. Walking in the room they both noticed another thing. "Eh? Why are there no open seats?" Shin asked.

Kyoukai nodded her head. "We were talking with the king when the feast started. We are late you know?" Kyoukai said.

Shin sighed, before finally taking notice of 2 empty seats. But with his good senses, he noticed that it was in front of Riboku! He smiled before motioning for Kyoukai to follow him. " _This will be interesting._ " Shin thought to himself.

While walking towards the seat, one of Qin's officials got up from his seat and made his way towards them, his eyes on Kyoukai. "My lady." He said, getting the attention of the two. "I have a seat for you right there my lady. I would like to have your presence beside me." He said flirtingly.

Shin's eyes narrowed dangerously, but the man didn't notice.

Kyoukai didn't even bat an eye for the civilian. "No thank you." She dismissed the man, something he was not happy for.

The civilian took hold of Kyoukai's wrist. "Do you know who I am girl? I am… AHHHHH" The man screamed at the end.

Shin had took hold of the man's wrist and put enough pressure to bring the man to his knees while letting go Kyoukai's wrist. "Oi, if you ever try to touch her again, I will choke you to death." Shin said threateningly.

Everyone was surprised by what happened next. Shin who was glaring murder at the man suddenly became calm by only the girl taking hold of his hand. Shin and Kyoukai met eye to eye before Shin finally let go of the man and held Kyoukai's one.

They moved to the seats in front of Riboku and sat down, still holding hands, something that made Riboku smile softly.

Riboku was the first one to speak. "Shin of the Hishin unit, that seat is for Ryofui. I don't think he would appreciate you sitting there." He said.

Shin just waved off his words. "Don't worry Riboku, I am only here to see the coward who actually managed to defeat general Ouki." Shin mocked.

His comment didn't sit well with the girl beside Riboku. "How dare you call Riboku – sama a coward? He is a brave man." She snarled.

Shin looked at her like she was crazy. "So in Zhao, you call a man who sent an archer to kill a general who is in a duel brave? Wow! I don't really want to see what kind of people you call coward." Shin insulted, getting a few snickers from the Qin people.

Kaine wanted to yell at him, but she couldn't deny the fact that Riboku had done just that.

Shin turned towards Riboku, who still had a smile on his face. "Remember Riboku, if you don't have any warrior pride, then so be it. I will defeat you in strategizing before slicing your head off as you are running like a beaten puppy." Shin insulted the man again.

Riboku liked the challenge. "You can try, Shin of the Hishin unit. But let me tell you something, all of my battles were won without me taking out my blade." He challenged.

Shin just smiled. "Are you talking about how you won against that general from Yan? About the fact that Houken still is fighting for you? Good, this will be good. Maybe he can buy you a few seconds for running." Shin accepted it with a smile before starting to rise from his seat.

Riboku had one last thing to say. "Not even the great general Ouki, the mysterious bird of Qin was able to defeat me you know. He was a weakling in front of me and Houken combined." Riboku said mockingly.

The army commanders of Ouki were about to say something, but an intense aura silenced them. the aura was suffocating, even the battle hardened ones like Tou and Moubou were taken back by it.

This aura belonged to none other than Shin. A dark blue aura formed around him, his smile was gone. Riboku had pushed the wrong button and he was going to pay for it. The blue aura around Shin gathered together, starting to form something.

Riboku was sweating profusely from the intense aura. " _This aura! What intensity, what power, how is this even possible? Who is this boy?_ " he thought to himself. What happened next scared him even more.

Shin's entire blue aura had gathered to form something, an animal to be exact. It looked like a bird, but its feathers looked to be spiky, the posture screamed danger. Suddenly the bird opened his wings wide, and finally its eyes.

The eyes that looked to your soul and pierced it. The eyes that held enough rage that Riboku couldn't stop his shivering. The eyes with the color of crimson blood, as if it had sucked out Riboku's blood with how pale he looked.

Shin's eyes that were shadowed by his hair until now were now visible underneath his hair. His hazel eyes were literally glowing in the darkness. " **Riboku, you have done the stupidest thing you've done in your entire life. For your insult to general Ouki, I will make a promise to you today. The day we will face as commanding generals of our own armies, I will make you face your most humiliating defeat. I will slaughter all of your personal soldiers like Bugs beneath my feet. I will take you alive and strap you to the back of my horse. I will drag you all the way to Ouki's gave. There I will chop you into pieces and feed you to the pigs like the trash you are. I just hope that the pigs would eat such a disgusting trash, or you will rot for your crimes. That is a promise, General Riboku and I have never broken a promise.** " Shin threatened in a demonic voice.

No one could speak, not Riboku, not his followers nor anyone from Qin. They were all afraid to do anything let alone say something. Ribku himself was shaking like a leaf. The only person who was not affected by the presence hugged Shin from behind.

The angry Shin turned around to see Kyoukai hugging him from behind, whispering calming words to him. The beast suddenly vanished as if it never existed. Shin's eyes softened as he turned around and hugged her back. Before taking her hand and making their way towards Shoubunkun.

When he was walking away, Riboku could only sweat while watching their retreating backs.

On the other side, Shouheikun was thinking, finally coming to a decision. " _The boy is clearly above his rank. He should not be made a general now but at least he can order more men. Yes, Shin of the Hishin unit will be promoted to a 3000 man commander. Maybe I should promote the girl to a 2000 man commander too, from the reports she is as good as Shin._ " He thought to himself.

Unknown to these thoughts, Shin and Kyoukai sat in their seats and just enjoyed the rest of the party.

And so, the legend of Shin, the Demonic Bird of Qin began.

* * *

 **And that's it. It's over, I just hope you like it. I would appreciate any comment, no matter if it's good or bad. Please read and review, R &R.**

 **Until next time, khodahafez (Goodbye).**


End file.
